


Living too Much, Living too Little

by TheEverlastingChestnut



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Poor Life Choices, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingChestnut/pseuds/TheEverlastingChestnut
Summary: Octane lived on the edge, always going, never stopping to look behind himself, the question was when would it catch up with him?Revenant barely lived anymore, a literal shell of a person, a ghost of the past, existing a life he doesn’t want nor needs.Living life a little too much can lead to an early grave, Living too little can lead a long and devastating life.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Revenant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1: Cereal is the Only Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! There aren't many Octane/Revenant and honestly, that made me pretty sad, so here, have a probably pretty long fic about stupid idiots being dumb.  
> This fic will focus on a lot of Octanes drug use and the issues I'm sure he has, if you're sensitive to that stuff, probably not the fic for ya.  
> More relationships and tags to come when I figure out what the fuck I'm doing lol.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this rare pairing fic!

Octavio Silva, better known as Octane is fast, but everyone already knew this, he’s fast-moving and fast shooting. Fast eating, fast-talking, and fast gaming. There’s nothing that he isn’t fast at, nothing that slowed him down and nothing that ever could. 

Even when his legs flew off, he could barely be contained, he’d driven his parents insane until he’d escaped and practically begged Che to give him the steel legs he’d so desired. Though he’d never admit to the begging part.  
The point was, Octane could not be tamed and he planned to stay that way, always racing for a new goal, a new stunt.

It didn’t matter how many times he fell, how many times he died in the games, there was always something to reach for. He loves the thrill, the action, how with each shot he takes the adrenaline kicks in and he’s flying. He’s surpassing his friends, his enemies, watching them fly by at alarming rates.

Sometimes he wondered why the world went by so slowly. Maybe it wasn’t that he was fast, but that everyone was just too slow. Too slow-moving and too slow thinking, how could anyone think that slowly?

Che had shown her concern for his fast behavior more than once, trying and failing to discuss it with him. 

After the keyboard incident, Che had bodily dragged him out of his room. Making him sit for what felt like ages in the examination room. She’d talked on and on about the stim shot, what it did, and how it worked. Something about narcotic behavior and early deaths.

He’d practically vibrated out of his chair before escaping her grasp, he hated being held down. He’d assured her with some half-assed excuse that he’d work on it. Che didn’t believe him, he could tell in the way she’d glared dagger at his back as he’d run away as quickly as possible.

Who cared about her concerns, he was on top of the world, he was living his best life. He had adoring fans, all the money he could ever need, and thills that never seemed to stop! 

It was perfect, what else could he ask for?

*

With the arrival of Revenant, everything changed. The games had a harsher edge to them. The thrill remained, but all his teammates became much more serious, the laughter and smiles disappearing slowly, replaced with frowns and scrunched brows, silence started haunting the base. 

Octane didn’t care much about the simulacrum, sure he was tall and scary and a murder bot. But the guy didn’t seem to give to fucks about Octane, so Octane promptly dismissed him. He was like most people and bots, to slow for the liking.

It annoyed him more than anything, what was the fun in being serious and being upset about the guy. He didn’t harm anyone outside the games and overall he stayed out of everyone’s way, not appearing in common areas unless absolutely necessary.

Octane spent many nights wandering the base alone and never even came across him, no point in worrying over someone who’s not even around.

Octane didn’t confine himself to the sleeping rules many people placed upon themselves. Rather, he enjoyed waking up and going to sleep when the time called for it.

This night happened to be one of those days, he hadn’t slept in three days. He felt great, not feeling the need for sleep just quite yet, just one more game, one more hit, one more thill. He had another four days before a game anyway, it didn’t matter if he crashed for a day or two.

The video game was finished, it was too slow now, nothing happening, a loading screen staring back at him, flashing colorful lights on a black screen. Octane hummed as the lights spun. 

He stared back at the black screen, watching his reflection stare back. His eyes twitched around, uncomfortable with his own eye contact. 

His stomach rattled, alerting him to the need for food. How long had it been, he’d eaten dinner right? When had dinner been? He forgot.

With his stomach demanding and his screen still loading, Octane jittered out of his seat, searching each of his drawers for the candy stash he always kept. Candy would take care of the hunger right? What was it Gibby was always saying? ‘A good diet means a healthy body.’ or some shit like that. Bunch of rubbish if you asked Octane, healthy food was gross.

Grumbling he dug deeper into the drawers. He could never remember where he’d put the stash, only that he had one, hell he couldn't remember when he’d even bought it.

It was nowhere! Gone! Just gone! What was he going to do? Starve? That wasn’t fun at all, that was a boring way to die!

With a huff and a puff, he rustled around his covered floor, grabbing what looked like a clean pair of shorts. He didn’t need a shirt, it was what? 3 am? No one was up, no one cared anyway. 

Bouncing on the balls of his metal feet, he peeked out his door, rattling the door handle slightly as he bounced. No one, coast clear, no one would follow him, no one would know when he found his super-secret candy stash that he totally knew was in the kitchen… he hoped.

The hallways of the apex legends houses were always lite, but the lights were turned down slightly at night. They were still bright enough that he had to blink and adjust after coming out of his pitch-black room.

Octane wasn’t known for being quiet, he was loud, his feet metal, fast but not stealthy, his mouth always making noise. Currently, it was humming a slight toon, of what? He couldn’t tell you.

He picked at his fingers as he descended the hallway of endless doors. He knew they ended, he’d walked the whole base more times than he could count, but they felt endless.

His fingers ran along the wall as he turned into the far darker but warmly lit common area. Past the number of huge comfy chairs, a kitchen took up a large portion of the corner of the room. 

Octane didn’t cook, but he did love bouncing around the people cooking, especially Gibby, Gibby made great food. When it wasn’t that healthy shit that was. Gibby always laughed while he made it, a deep hearty laugh, giving Octane many many tastes of the food, claiming it was for testing the flavor and not shutting octanes incessant chatter up. 

He stared at all the cabinets, did he want candy? Or many toast? No to dry, his mouth was dry, he hated it when that happened. He wanted cereal, the cereal Williams got to be exact. No one ever talked about it, but she had a sweet tooth like no other, she’d order in candies and cereals that would give the average person chills. Octane loved them.

She stored things high up, knowing Octane would eat them otherwise, she was wise. But she underestimated his commitment, it was yet again a thill game, where had she stored her food this time. He could buy her another box anyway, it didn’t matter.

Shuffling up around the kitchen for a while, he opened every cupboard, searched every drawer, but nothing. Was she out? Impossible.

Looking up at the top cabinets, he spotted it, just barely, poking out was the corner, it wasn’t in a cabinet. No no no, it was on top of the cabinet. 

His eyes widened, how the hell did she get it up there? How was that possible? She wasn’t that tall! He was only five inches shorter, which had to be at least 7 feet up from the counter. Even standing on the counter he wouldn’t be able to reach it.

Yet here he was, clambering up onto the counter, swinging his arms around, metal feet clanking on the perfectly nice marble. It had been cleaned, before all of this.

The clanging was probably loud, he hoped he wasn’t waking anyone, not because of their sleep. But rather what Bangalore would do if she found him stealing her food again. He shivered at the thought of it, he still remembered her punishment distinctly.

He needed something to reach, something long… something that could give it that final kick, to just push that glorious cereal over the edge.

Wait a minute…

A final kick...

Wait a second…

Detachable legs! 

With a grin that was far to maniacal for anyone trying to obtain cereal, Octane lifted up his leg. Working with the small mechanisms until it popped off his thigh with a satisfying click. 

One leg stick coming right up!

Now, this was Revenant’s first impression of the daredevil himself. 3 am in the morning, clanging about on the counter in the warmly lit kitchen, was a mad skin bag. Not cooking, no…

Swinging around his own leg, balancing on the other with sheer force of will. Grunting rather loudly about cereal, yelling quiet obscurities at the box that teetered on falling off.

Revenant was quiet, very quiet. When he wanted to be heard, he made a point to be, but currently, he was too stunned to move from the doorway. 

He’d seen many strange things, many many awful strange things, but not something so random and odd as this in quite a long time. If he felt humor the same way as the skin bags, he may have scoffed, even laughed.

The whoop of excitement the boy produced as the box fell was loud and grating to the ears. Until it hit him in the nose, making him curse and quiet down suddenly.

Octane wasn’t graceful about getting off the counter, quite the opposite in fact. The box firmly throwing off his balance, making him stumble back, his one leg slipping on the smooth counter. What did he expect, his foot was metal on marble. 

Revenant got to witness what Octane would consider one of his most disastrous moments as he clambered to the ground, one leg leaning against the counters, the other laying by his head as he laid on the tiled floor.

He groaned and moaned at the pain, but he couldn’t be upset about it for long, the after-effects of a stim shot slowly seeping the pain away, even if it would leave some nasty bruising for a day.

Sitting up, Octane dragged the bowl and milk he’d collected before off the counter overhead to the floor. The spoon slipping off and clicking on the floor.

Octane found himself rather pleased now, forgetting about the pain that blossomed in his spine, he had a bowl of incredibly sweet cereal. Even if he was eating on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, one leg sitting detached to his side, it was magical all the same.

The slight scrap of metal brought octane attention away from the heaping bowl. 

Revenant stood still in the doorway, watching. Still as a statue and quiet as one. They watched each other for a split second before Octane’s attention was quickly taken away by the cereal, who cared about a murder robot when you had cereal.

Octane would continue to ignore him until the bowl was empty, but he wasn’t leaving and it was starting to give octane the heebee jeebees.

Waving his spoon around, octane pointed at the bot.

“Want some?” He asked between bites, his cheeks stuffed with cereal.

Revenant continued to watch, looking at this small skin bag scarf down so much cereal in such a small amount of time he was surprised he hadn’t exploded. 

The skin bag looked awful, hair tousled and thrown about, skin an oddly pale color for his complexion. But what struck him was the sunken eyes glittering in the dim light, it disturbed Revenant just the smallest bit, how deathly this jittering human looked. 

“Imma take dat as a no.” He chuckled, drinking the horribly sugary milk in large gulps.

His stomach was full, it was a wonderful feeling, one he hadn’t felt all day, had he eaten today? Meh, what did it matter? 

He chanced a quick glance back over at Revenant, who continued to watch... creepy... Placing the bowl back on the counter, Octane hopped up on his one leg, not bothering to put the box away or clean the dish. He attached his other leg, bouncing on his feet once again, adjusting to the feeling of his leg snapping on.

He did a small circle before bounding over to the silent simulacrum. He turned and watched, his gold eyes glowing in the dark, studying the smaller human. Octane hadn’t really paid attention to his height before now. 

“You’re fuckin tall man!” Octane said as he bounced from foot to foot, waving his hands around. “You’re like a foot taller than me! How does it feel! To be so fucking tall!?”

“Miserable,” Revenant grumbled, his voice grainy and reverberating as it slid threw the voice modulator. “Especially around tiny skin bags like you.” 

“Grosero!” Octane cackled, smiling widely up at the simulacrum. “Hombre, you can’t just be calling people out like that.”

Octane wasn’t good with personal boundaries, which was displayed perfectly as he reached out and tapped revenant on the upper arm.

“I do as I please.” He growled, swatting the assaulting hand off his frame.

“Yea yea yea.” Octane beamed. Revenant watched how his tired and sunken eyes twitched around as he smiled. He didn’t see a once of fear in the stupid skin bags eyes, it was all some sort of sick game to him. “Don’t worry! I do the same, what's the fun in listening to others? Am I right?”

“We are nothing alike.” Revenant pushed Octane to the side, finally moving from his spot, passing octane, and disappearing into the darkness as quickly as possible. 

Octane simply laughed a sarcastic awww “I wanted to spend more time with the murder bot!” He laughed as his legs carried him down the hall quickly to his room. 

“Maybe another time, another time.” He mumbled as he closed his bedroom door, becoming distracted with his games once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Gotta get hyped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! I hope everyone enjoys!

Revenant hated it here, despised it. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered coming here in the first place, he couldn’t access his source code even if he tried. He was stuck, doomed in his own personal hell, running in plain sight. He wondered how long it would take before someone would finally find it. How he’d finally die.

Would he just crumble? Would he feel death like he had so many times before? Would he intake that last fake breath that his mind thought it needed or would he stop working?

He’d sit for hours, staring at nothing, just waiting, wondering if at this moment he’d stop to exist, but nothing ever happened. 

Instead, he sat in a small room provided by the games. It was empty, except for a few personal items he’d held onto throughout time. He supposed they were the last remnants of his humanity. He’d like to think he wasn’t sentimental, but deep down he wanted to keep ahold of some semblance of what he was.

His long fingers clicked along the bed frame as he sat, staring at the wall. He couldn’t feel the softness of the bed, but he could feel the way it dipped under his weight. 

The tv in the room continued to rattle on with useless information, he liked the noise, something happening, it was only silent when he was hunting. He consumed as much media as possible, always watching his back, he was sick of it.

He wished he could get his source code, end this all, keep it gone, disappear into the unknown.

The game was going to start soon, he hadn’t found anything in the ring. Why bother even bother being here if he couldn’t find the information needed.

All he did lately was wander in circles. Receiving glares and distrust from the other legends, which was understandable, he planned to keep it that way. They should fear him, otherwise, he’d slit their throat.

“All legends, please make your way to the dropship, take off will be in 10 minutes.” The automatic announcement said overhead. 

Revenant clicked his fingers one last time, letting them snap in and out of place while he got his mind to focus. He’d been thinking too long.

The hallways were empty, all the other legends having left for the ship long ago, used to the routine.

He followed the sickly white hallway, listening to the whirring of fans, the scrapping of his fingers on the wall. Deathly quiet. Perfection. He was prepared for the hunt, ready for the kill. Mind space fixed and ready.

“Amigo!” The silence broken, shredded in a matter of seconds. 

He turned his attention to the daredevil as he raced down the hallway. Revenants gold eyes watching, looking at each and every venerable spot the idiot displayed. Even with a lack of words, the legend made loud noises with his metal feet tapping impatiently on the floor. 

“You hyped for this game?” He grinned, his smile stretching across his face. “Ready for some thrills?!”

“Do you really think you’ll get far enough along to experience... thrills?” He said the word with contempt. Watching the other turn his head to the side, analyzing how easy it would be to strangle the life out of his slender neck.

“That’s the hope!” He laughed loudly, Revenant couldn’t understand why someone could be so happy. “Can’t win them all, but I hope to add another championship to my belt!”

“Your championships are as meaningless as you are.” It was said cruelly, with spite, he hoped the other would finally runoff. He hoped to brush the awful sickly sweet grin off the skin suit's face, if he couldn’t with his hands, he would with his words.

“Ah, but you see.” He tutted a finger out, scolding a murder bot, what a thought. “I make money and fame, therefore, not meaningless, life is what you make of it!”

“That saying is cheap, life is just life, it ends.”

“Bah! that takes all the fun out of it though! I think it’s a perfectly nice saying!”

“Idiot,” Revenant grumbled, watching him bounce around.

“Anywho! Places to be, people to see, people to kill!” Revenant didn’t respond, simply watching the human put on his mask, adjusting the straps, and securing it in place. “I look forward to fighting you rev!” Large green googles looked up at him.

Carefully, before Octane vibrated out of his skin, Revenant leaned over, gripping his flesh arm tightly with his cold metal digits. And whispered gently.

“I anticipate your screams will be nice.” 

Sometimes, the ones who weren’t scared of him were fun, they were interesting to grind down until you could feel the fear seeping out of their skin like pigs. But this was annoying, no matter how much he’d ripped him apart in the ring, or said insulting things, he always bounced back, trying to be some kind of friend. Like that damned MRVN unit that was always requesting high fives and friendships.

“Hehehe.” He giggled… at Revenant. “I’ve heard more than one person say that to me.” His voice was just as low, just as taunting, but in a very different context. 

Revenant swiftly released him, if he was still human he would have glared in distaste.

“See ya!” Octane laughed manically before speeding down the hallway. Fleet clacking on the linoleum the whole way.

Damned skinsuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have chapters from both POV! yay! I hope everyone enjoyed this fast update, I do not promise it for later chapters lol.  
> If ya have any thoughts or suggestions, I love hearing them! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! it's been like 2 months since I've uploaded, honestly, kind of lost where I was going with this story and focused on my other one instead, sorry 'bout that. This chapter wasn't my favorite, but it is important, so I hope everyone enjoys it thoroughly!

Just his luck…

Octane bounced around on the platform next to him, Lifeline to the daredevils left. He glared at both of them as they conversed, he didn’t care nor wanted to know about what, but it annoyed him endlessly nevertheless. All the legends were always so cheerful, it drove him insane.

He just wished he could drain that happiness a little bit. Or maybe deep down he wished he could feel that happiness, but he’d never admit that.

“Prepare to jump.” The announcer said, making the ship draw quiet as everyone got ready, checking gear, talking in hushed voices.

“Looks like I’m the jumpmaster, where ya wanna go?” Lifeline pulled the mini-map out of her backpack, pinging different locations and ideas to the other two. Revenant could care less as long as he got to kill someone. And Octane… Octane wasn’t listening, he was bouncing around, waiting impatiently as the other legends jumped around them.

“Come on come on come on!” He shouted over the raging wind. “We don’t have all year Chica!”

“Stop bein’ impatient will ya?” She gave him a side glare, all her attention still focused on the map.

“Let’s drop overlook.” Pinging a house she looked over to the two, neither of which were listening. This game was going to suck, she could just feel it in her bones. 

So without further ado, they were diving straight down. No one else had landed there, thank god, Ajax didn’t think she could take it if she had to fight first thing with these two.

Revenant was relatively quiet except for a snide remark and orders that neither Octane nor Lifeline paid any mind to. 

Octane incessantly chartered as he followed, zipping around grabbing gear here and there from houses. She was used to it by now, after years and years of him, she learned to tune his talking out. Even if the contents of the chatter had gotten more concerning in the past few years.

“Come on, we need ta get inta’ the ring.” She waved at the two, who promptly ignored her. She sighed, this was going to be a very long day.

*

With their luck, they got through one squad with only one casualty, Revenant, who shouted demands the entire time until Wraith put a bullet through his eyes. Which Ajay wasn’t even upset about, she would have done the same if he’d kept bitching. 

She was a medic, not a miracle worker.

They’d won the battle by the skin of their teeth, Octane pulled through with his sharp and fast aiming, placing a cluster of shotgun shells in Caustic's chest. Ajay was glad she could rely on him, considering the amount of time he spent not paying attention.

They’d gotten good loot from it, well the two of them had. Revenant would have to scrape by with whatever loot they could find in the next ring, his fault for dying.

“Hey Che!” Silva shouted, running around her in circles. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Did you see that shot? Did ya see? Did ya see it??” He bounced around, fidgeting with the gun in his hands, flipping it around and examining it. She was so thankful he wasn’t a soldier, he’d end up shooting a teammate. 

She’d seen the disgusted expressions Anita threw him when they teamed up. Disgusted at his lack of knowledge and how he treated the machinery. Ajay couldn’t even blame the women, if he wasn’t already good at something, it was hard to teach him. Sometimes she cringed at his use of medical supplies.

“I did.” She smiled, giving him a nod. “It was a good shot, Ya saved my ass.” 

He lit up, doing what Ajay considered his happy dance, bouncing in circles. He reminded her of an overly enthusiastic puppy, always had.

“Come on.” She stood up from fixing the damage D.O.C had taken in the battle, giving it a small pat, it squeaked in delight before shutting down and letting her slip it into her pack. “Let’s go get da murder bot.”

“Yeah!” Silva ran alongside her. Fumbling around with his syringe, spinning it on his fingers. He hadn’t taken it yet. Which Ajay was thankful for, she didn’t need him running away on her.

“Stop messin with the saringe’ Silva, you’ll break it.”

“Nah I won’t!” He laughed. “I know what I’m doing Che!”

“Mmmhmm.” She rolled her eyes.

She’d watched far too many of the syringes full of the expensive drug smash into the ground. She's dealt with Silva complaining about it for an unreasonable amount of time.

There wasn’t action right now, so the cameras weren’t anywhere to be seen, most likely on the other teams who were fighting.

“Ai Che?” Octane never turned just his head unless he was focusing. No he turned his whole body around, running backwards. 

“Ye?” 

“What do you think of the murder bot?” 

“He murdered Forge.” Lifeline didn’t like him, not one bit. The sim rubbed everyone the wrong way, picking at weakness and just being a generalized dick.

“Ye, besides that?” Octane turned back around, rushing down the hill, sliding on his legs, adding in fancy twists as he went.

“I don’t think he’s here to make friends, that’s for sore’.” Octane had a habit of being too interested in something bad, she really didn’t want his obsessive behavior to be on Revenant. “You should watch your back, he’s not here to watch it.”

“You’re paranoid che!” Octane cackled as he slid up to the respawn beacon, typing away at the controls, slipping Revenant's card into a slot. 

“An’ ya not paranoid enough.” She grumbled as the respawn ship zipped into existants.

They both watched as he fell to the ground, his jet pack guiding him to a steady stop. His long legs dropping into the dirt. He didn’t move for a second, simply looking at  
Lifeline. It was uneasy and odd, the way his gold orbs seemed to stare down and read her thoughts, she despised it. 

“Hehe!” Octane laughed, rushing around and opening bins, pinging guns for their freshly fallen teammate. “Welcome back to the party!”

Revenant seemed to deflate just a little, a long almost silent sigh leaving him. Ajay didn’t think he could even breathe. She watched him slouch forward and turn away breaking their eye contact. His shoulders rolling in and out, one hand came up to rub at the scarf around his neck.

“Why can’t I die already?” He grumbled, barely out of earshot of Octane and Lifeline before snatching up one of Octanes pinged guns. “This doesn’t mean I owe you.” he shouted.

*

They came in third, which wasn’t bad, Ajay was just glad it hadn’t been fourth, she wasn’t sure what she would have done if it had been. She got a lot of grief everytime she placed below 5th. 

It was incredibly frustrating how her agencies would chew her out. She was the one fighting in the ring, not them, when she came back from a game, all she wanted to do was relax, not listen to a bunch of old people complain about her performance.

Octane wasn’t thrilled about the loss. But it rolled off pretty fast as he raced around in the kitchen, bugging mirage as he tried to cook pork chops. 

Revenant hadn’t said a word when they all arrived on the main ship, simply leaving in seething silence. Ajay didn’t think it was because they had lost.

She didn’t trust him, at all, not even a little bit, in fact, if he was to have an accident at someone else's hands, she wouldn’t even be sad. 

What did worry her was how much Octane wasn’t worried about him, jesting and teasing the bot every time he was around. Lifeline worried her friend's head would be taken off soon for one of his dumb jokes. She wished he had common sense.

She just hoped it wouldn’t be Octavios downfall. 

‘Here lies Octavio, fool, and idiot died to a creepy bot he teased too much.’

She could just see it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ajay, she'd just trying to be a good friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Fancy Parties Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone, it's been a bit, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, it hasn't been treating me to nicely lately.   
> I'll be honest, I like this chapter so I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Octane rocked on his heels as they stood around the boring hall, the introduction for the next legend! It was made out to be a real big deal everytime, fancy suits and everything. He was very happy he’d been allowed to pick his own party (A giant party that could have been a rave if anyone asked).

He couldn’t stand the feeling of the tight shirt around his neck, but Che had insisted he wear this exact shirt. That it made him look professional or something.

He couldn’t care less about Loba. She wouldn’t give him the time of day when he tried to introduce himself. So he wouldn’t try anymore, a person who gave nothing to him he’d give nothing back.

The bowtie around his neck was annoying and itchy, he kept stretching it out, pulling at the ribbon to loosen it. He watched people chatter and fake laugh at other fake people around him, some tried to approach him, but he’d quickly end the conversation, or annoy them away.

Che had once said if he could keep quiet sometimes people would listen more. But that made no sense at all, then he wasn’t talking, they couldn’t be listening, what a bunch of levithan crap.

All the legends looked so fancy tonight, even Che was dressed in a sweeping floor length dress, he had to give it to her, she dressed up nicely. 

“You doing okay?” Wraith lightly touched his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. 

Silver earrings dangled around her face, her hair down and draped across her back. She talked to him softly with ruby painted lips. Octane always wondered how hard it must be to do her makeup and not get bored. He could remember watching Che do hers before big parties his parents attended. 

They sat in her room, her trying out different looks, someone of them better than others. It was her 12th birthday, he’d promised her a full day of excitement, all paid by him of course.

“Just try it out.” Che smiled at him, tossing the lipstick container over. He rolled the small tube in his hands.

“Wouldn’t I smear it?” Octavio asked as he smeared the red greasy substance across his thumb.

“Not if you’re careful.” The perfect strip across her lips told Ocatvio that she knew exactly what she was doing. “Come on, just look in the mirror and- 

She opened her mouth wide and dragged the stick along the skin. “Simple!”

“Hmmmm.” He stared down into the red tube, knowing that he’d mess it up the moment it was put on his own lips. “I don’t wanna.”

Che gave a shrug and a small smile before plucking it from his fingers.

“Octane?” Wraith called him again. He watched her lips purse, removing the hand from his upper arm. 

“I’m all good.” Octane assured as he played his fingers, wishing he had his knife, though he did understand why he wasn’t allowed to bring it, even if Bangalore was armed to the teeth and Revenant was a literal weapon himself.

“I’m surprised you can clean up this nicely.” Wraith teased in her rather monotone way.

“Grosero!” He laughed, a wide smile on his face. “I grew up rich, I know how, I just don’t like to.”

“Fair point.” Wraith sipped on her drink, eyes flickering around the room. 

Octane took a second to take in her outfit. A long black jumpsuit, loose sleeves that draped around her arms and bell bottoms that practically covered the combat boots she was wearing, he didn’t expect to see her leave practical shoes anywhere. In her hand was a small silver clutch, which if Octane was a guessing man, it contained her katana and nothing else.

“You look great.” He said happily, trying to let the conversion distract him from his fidgeting. With a flick, he pointed down to her feet. “I like the shoes.”

“Haha thanks, You can never be too prepared.” She waved to his legs. “Guess you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Never amigo.” Octane beamed. “These are so much better, no more pesky people telling me what to wear.”

“Oh?” Wraith smiled, it was a rare sight, Octane drank it up. “And I’m sure you put together this outfit?”

“Ah.” Octane cringed. “Jay insisted I wear it, I’m not a fan of parties, I would have worn something different.”

“Makes sense, doesn’t seem your style.” Octane fidgeted around until a server walked by, offering him a glass of something sparkly.

“Thanks man.” He swiftly took it, taking a small chug. “Ah gross.” he stuck his tongue out, disgusted. “The hell is this?”

“Sparkling wine of some kind, I’m not a fan either.”

“Desagradable.” He grumbled, glaring at the offending glass. “Rich people drinks are the worst.”

“I don’t know, some of them are alright.” Wraith swirled the wine around in her glass.

“The sweet ones are.” Octane sneakily placed the glass back onto a server's tray while he was looking the other way. “I always wanted to order them when I was out with my folks. But it was always. Octavio, no, what will people think, you have to drink wine. Octavio, these nasty sour drinks are for us alone.’”

Wraith nodded with a small pity smile, sipping at the gross drink. They stood in silence for a moment.

“I don’t really remember what I liked before, but I don’t think it was this.” She chuckled. Staring down at the clear liquid. “Guess I’ll just have to figure it all out again.”

“What kind of candies have you tried?” Octane was always ready to share his collection and knowledge of sweets.

“Not much, just stuff we have in the kitchen, and sometimes things fans send.”

“The kitchen candy is gross! I can’t believe it!” He gasped in horror. “I’m gonna introduce you to so much more! A whole new world of flavor!”

“I’d like that.” The small smile that graced her face made him incredibly happy.

He wondered what types of candies he should start with, probably the mild ones, oh and then there were snacks, he had to show her snacks!

“Have you seen the Sim?” Wraith broke his train of candy thoughts. Her eyes had taken on a colder tone as they scouted around.

“Revenant?” Octane hadn’t seen him all evening, he’d assumed he just hadn’t come, Loba seemed to really hate him, maybe he wanted to avoid that mess.

“Yeah.”

“I assumed he didn’t come.” Octane shrugged, shaking his arms out.

“Oh he did.” Wraith’s eyes scanned the room. “He’d even dressed up, or at least as dressed up as he gets.”

“He is?” Octane said excitedly, he wanted to see, something new to distract him momentarily.

“Yeah, he’s sulking in some corner.” She continued to scan the room, probably listening to voices if Octane was guessing. 

“What’s he wearing?” his curiosity could not be contained, never could.

“A different scarf, which I guess is a big deal?” She shrugged. “or at least that’s what Natalie said.” 

“It is, Sim’s don’t change their look unless it’s something important.” he couldn’t imagine Revenant would dress up for anything, especially this. 

“Why?” she looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked in confusion. 

“It’s like, a lot of them have a connection to the items they wear, because they’re not like, fully human.” Octane thought it was common knowledge, but he supposed with her amnesia, maybe trivia like this wasn’t as important. Wraith still had a lot to catch up on apparently.

“So it’s kind of like my scarf.” it wasn’t a question, Octane had seen how she never let go of that scarf, it was kind of shocked she wasn’t wearing it now. But he supposed it was rather ratty for a formal party.

Octane nodded, his eyes slipping away from her crystle blues.

All this standing was starting to get to him, he needed something to do. He wanted to stretch, but last time he’d gotten odd looks, which didn’t bug him, but Che scolding him did, less because of the act and more because it upset her.

“He’s staring.” Wraith mumbled into her glass.

“Who?” Octane flipped around, scanning the large open room and it’s bright shiny interior. The large glass sandaler and the long table of food barely anyone was touching.

“The sim.” 

“Ohhh, where? I wanna see him.”

“Right here.” Came a deep rough voice to Octanes left, a hand wrapping around his arm.

“¡Jesus Cristo!” Octane felt his heart hammer in his chest, he hated being startled, even if his heart was racing finally. “¡Me asustaste como una mierda!”

“Es lo que hago mejor Traje de piel.” Revenant growled out, leaning over for effect, his tall stature towering over octane, gold eyes gleaming and whirring with life.

“Descortés hijo de puta.” he grumbled back, wrenching his arm away and rubbing at the spot the thin fingers had squeezed a bit too hard.

“Hey, some of us don’t speak spanish.” Wraith watched the pair, eyes flicking from Octane to Revenant with distaste.

“Sorry.” Octane smiled easily before giving Revenant a swift glare.

“Why exactly did you want to see me?” Revenant stared down at them, his gold eyes watching Octane intensely. If he had a nose he would have been looking down it.

Octane took in his look, rushing around Revenant quickly. He'd changed his scarf out for a white and gold one. Unlike his normal which tied around his forehead, this once draped gracefully over his skull, still covering his forehead, but not tightly, you could even say it was elegant. 

Gold sliced through the pristine white cloth stargint in the middle of his forehead where a small gold coid hung. The stripes ran over his head in two clean lines, they departed at the back of his skull, following the scarf as it tied around his shoulder. The white slowly transitioned into black around his shoulders.

The loin cloth was much less glamorous to the headscarf. It didn’t have any black adorning it, but it kept the theme of the straight gold strips. Which ran from the pointed tip of the fabric up and over his hips.

“I like the outfit.” Octane grinned, giving him a quick thumbs up. “What’s the occasion?”

Revenant chuckled, crossing his arms and staring down. “Spite.”

“I see, always a good time to dress up.” He could remember doing that, mostly to his parents.

“Who dressed you.” Revenant grumbled, it wasn’t a nice comment, but no one could dampen Octane's mood like that. 

“Lifeline.” He pulled at the bowtie. He assumed Revenant hadn’t taken the time to learn anyone's names, even if he had been here for months. “Not really my style, but she insisted.” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, he’d messed up the hair she’d tried to force him to do a long while back.

“You look like a paperboy.” a bit of amusement leaked into his voice, Which octane picked up on immediately. “An unimpressive one.”

“What’s a paperboy?” 

Revenant let out a long exasperated sigh. His attention turned away from Octane and drifted to the many other people in the room. Octane was almost jealous of his height, he could see over everyone, no need to get high ground or weave though people.

“How tall are you?” Octane asked, his fingers jittering at his side, why couldn’t something interesting happen? This was too much talking, too much conversing.

“6’8.” He growled out, his attention still taken by something else.

“Damn, you’re like a whole foot taller than me.”

“I’m definitely more than a foot taller.” Revenant seemed to draw great amusement out of this fact.

“Okay okay, maybe like 13 inches.” Octane huffed, he didn’t care about his height, but he did wish his legs were as long as his, he could run so much faster. “With all that height you could run really fast, way faster than me when I’m on stimmed!”

“I can run faster when you are.”

“Oh yeah? Never showed me that one.” Octane pouted, one because he was totally the faster legend and two because now he had something he really wanted to see.

“Speed is not important to me.” Revenant turned back to the bouncing child.

“Speed is so much fun though!” his smile grew wide, jittering just at the idea of finally moving. 

“Sounds like you’re running to a shallow grave.” Revenant stated, his fingers clicking on his metal arm.

“As long as I have fun getting there!” 

“You’re a strange one skinsuit.”

“¡Gracias!” he laughed.

“It wasn’t a compliment.” Revenant growled lowly.

“Hey hombre, just because I live one way, don’t mean you gotta live the same.” he laughed, he’d said those exact words to AJay before.

Revenant stared for a while more, just watching. Octane had the distinct feeling that he was thinking about shredding Octane on the spot. His fingers clicked along his arm, eventually he let out an exasperated sigh, turning his attention back to the crowd.

Octane thought back to the games they’d played, how he went on about two things and two things only, wanting to kill, and wanting to die. It had thrown Octane for a loop listening to someone talk about themselves in such a horrible way.

“You need to learn to live more man.” Octane smiled lightly, he didn’t know how to bring this stuff up. “Maybe you’d be less grumpy if you did.”

Revenant stare snapped back to the smaller man, a growl at the back of his throat. “You know nothing of what you speak of.” it was said quietly and with contempt.

Octane held his arms up in surrender. “Hey man, all I’m sayin is, go have a drink, get laid, pull a stunt.” 

“I do not need your pitiful human exercises.” he was leaning down again, in Octane’s face, his back hunched, apparently he’d struck a chord. “I do not feel like a human does, nor do I need to.” 

There was a lull in the tense conversation as Revenant glared daggers into him. Octane was confused.

“Simulactoms feel things physically the same way we do.” He crooked his head, he’d been friends with a few, and also found they were great lovers, they just weren’t squishy.

“I am not…” he trailed off, his eyes flickering behind Octane. He uncurled to his full height, standing far above octane again.

“Loba.” he said in a sickly sweet drawl. 

“Demonio.” she glared at him, if looks could kill they'd be death boxes right now.

“How’re you?” he asked calmly, his eyes filled with malice. “You’ve grown up so much.”

“Wonderfully.” she seethed. Octane quickly backed up as she approached. Feeling very short next to them. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, sujeira.” Revenant chuckled, raising his hand up to mess with the scarf. “Tell me Loba, do you like my outfit?” he gently picked at the fabric, bringing up a bit to expose all the colors. “I thought you might like the color scheme.” he chuckled darkly. “Very....nasolgic yes?

“És um monstro miserável e nojento, demónio.” She seethed, the grip on her staff tightening until her knuckles were white.

Octane raised his brows, past enemies? Something dramatic and intense? Things were getting exciting, finally something was happening!

“Thank you.” Revenant laughed back, if he could smile, Octane thought it would be spread across his whole face. 

“Ocvatio, we need to leave.” AJay walked up behind him, grabbing his arm firmly with her red gloves. Octane pulled back slightly.

“But Jay, it’s just getting exciting.” Octane mumbled back.

“Now Silva.” She growled angrily, her eyes flashing between the two enemies as they had pleasant (very unpleasant) conversation. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Ugh, fine mom.” He sighed dramatically. Quikly turning his attention back to the pair for just a second.

“Ah, I’m sure you’re parents would have been thrilled to see how you’ve grown.” Revenant seemed to put thought into it. “Oh, I’m sorry…” he drawled with mock sympathathy. “I guess they can’t.

“Ahhhhh!” Loba launched herself forward, her staff flying forward, it’s pointed end prepped for a killing blow.

Revenant quickly smacked the staff away and out of her hands, letting it fly onto the tiled floor, making a very loud clunk. Many of the people who hadn’t been watching turned to take in the scene. The clink of the staff silencing the whole room.

Revenant smoked as he flashed forward, grabbing Loba firmly by the neck, bringing her down to a kneeling position. Neither of them moved, even as Revenant’s smoke increased and Loba reached behind her back, both hands moving slowly. 

With a grunt, the smoke cleared and he broke into his shadow form, his eyes gleaming a terrible gold, his body crackling with energy. In one swift movement he picked her up and held her up into the air, at least 3 feet.

“Little girl, if you want to kill me, you’ll have to do better than that.” he laughed, the quiet room was filled with his voice as it bounced off the empty walls.

Her hands moved quickly as she slipped a bracelet off, dropping it to her feet, the small jiggle echoing as it rolled around it’s brim and came to a stop. In the quick second Revenant's eyes snapped to the bracelet, she vanished and reappeared right back into existence with the bracelet wrapped around her wrist, she was below and out of his outstretched hand once again

In a matter of seconds, she rolled to the side and drew a pistol, a wingman. The shot rang through the grand hall, it was horribly loud and made Octane's ears ring. 

Panic broke loose.

Everyone started screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Octane laughed as they scrambled. Che gripped his arm, pulling him back as he watched.

Revenant had disappeared the moment she shot, the bullet to the eyes causing his shadow form to disintegrate. He couldn’t have gone far, Octane’s eyes wandered all over the hall, he was tall, hard to miss.

It turned out he didn’t need his eyes, for he came into form at the top of the stairs, laughing maniacally. “That’s right skin bags, run, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.” the screaming got louder as people scrambled.

“Go ahead Jay, I’ll be fine.” He yelled over the screaming crowd as he pulled out of Che’s grip and pushed into the fleeing crowd. “I’ll meet you outside!”

“You are such an idiot!” She screamed back, Octavio was in for a lecture later, he could feel it. “You are not going anywhere, you’re coming with me.”

“But Che!” He whined loudly, trying to hop out of her angry grabbing hand as she tried to regain her hold. “That’s more exciting!”

“Get your butt moving!” She wasn’t having any of it, her hand wrapping around his arm and pulling. Octane sometimes forgot how strong she was as she dragged him backward into the crowd towards to exit.

He groaned dramatically, letting her drag him full bodily away as he watched Loba stand up in the middle of the rushing crowd. She grabbed her staff and stared down at the ground, brows furrowed and lips tight. 

Her gloved hand came up to rub the marks around her neck, glancing up at Revenant, his eyes trailing over the shrieking crowd. Octane assumed he’d be smiling right now if he could.

Octane watched the people scream, their terrified faces hilarious, He wasn’t scared of the murder bot. Revenant may be a horrible killing simulacrum, but he couldn’t really kill in front of all these people, he’d had strike one with forge, it was shocking he’d gotten in after that stunt. It would also be a fruitless kill.

Che finally pushed past the crowd, standing outside and grinding her teeth, she looked furious. Octane could understand when he looked down at the bottom of her dirted dress, tears from people stepping on it evident and littered through the sparkling red fabric.

“Kim, do ya have any idea what’s happenin’ in there?” AJay huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Crypto stood to the side of the door, staring down at a screen, typing away at speeds even Octane was unsure he could achieve.

Next to him Mirage stood a phone held to his head as he talked quietly, he looked concerned. Though he normally looked concerned about something, Octane found his overly cheerful nature to be very fake.

“No idea.” He grumbled, furrowing his brows at the screen.

“Ugh!” Jay sighed, dropping her hand, the bracelets on her wrist clicking. She nodded, she looked stressed, Octane felt bad, he knew he was probably adding to it. Ajay didn’t like these big parties at all, even if she’d always enjoyed the dressing up part. 

He hopped from foot to foot, trying to loosen up his muscles, he felt tight, wound up. he wanted to leave.

“Imma head out Che.” He leaned over, trying to get her attention.

“You’re not heading home?” she looked surprised.

“Nah, that’s boring, imma find a club!” He smiled wide, watching her sigh. “You can come if ya want.”

“No, I’d prefer against seeing yer terrible flirtin’” the gloves on her hands came off as she spoke, at least the gloves hadn’t been ruined in the rush.

“Usted me hiere!” he laughed, dramatically putting a hand over his heart, falling back on his heels. “I’ll see ya later Che.”

“Yea yea.” Was the grumbled reply she gave as he ran off in a rush.

Octane was pumped, finally, something was happening, something to make the games exciting, he wondered what the story was behind that fight. The curiosity would be the death of him, but who cared, it was fun!

*

Revenant stared over the screaming skin bags, it was so satisfying to listen to, pure fear just for him. He looked over this crowd of sheep, he was no shepherd, no he was the wolf who’d already eaten the shepherd.

The girlie in the crowd stood up, glaring daggers at him as she rubbed at the marks around her neck. They must hurt, he hoped they did. Many had come to kill him out of revenge, because he’d killed their loved ones, the ones they sobbed for. Some from the past he couldn’t control, others… from his hunts.

It didn’t matter, after he played with her for awhile he’d dispose of her, but he was curious where this went.

He’d seen what was under skull town. He’d woken up in a new body down there. He’d swum up in the dirt-filled water that he would have choked and drowned on if he was human. 

He’d head had been there, his source code, everything he’d been searching for, right under his finger tips. Not that he could touch it even if he tried, this girl could be useful.

She was angry with hatred that filled her veins and rushed through her blood, he could see it in her eyes. He’d been that way when he’d first started searching for revenge, filled with uncontrollable rage, but that spark faded with time after not finding anything, simmering into what he was now. He supposed hers had been kept strong by his mere existence taunting her.

He wondered how hard she’d try to kill him, would she continue to attack him repeatedly out of anger? Or would she gather her wits and continue her hunt, thinking he had no idea what she was up to. 

How much could he poke and prod her before she snapped again. If all it took was a scarf and a few remarks about her parents, then it’d be easy.

They stared at each for ages, his gold eyes unwavering, unblinking. Her own natural brown gold flaked filled with contempt and anger, as fierce as a viper, ready to strike at a second's notice.

He laughed at her, pathetic meatsuit. He brought one of his long fingers up to his mouth, pressing it to metal and let his voice copy the sounds of air.

“Shhhhhh little girl.” 

She sneered, her lips raising and showing a row of perfectly white teeth.

He was going to have a blast with this one, it’d been awhile since he’d had someone come looking. Especially someone who was actually capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenant is just a jolly ol dude, good ol murder an screamin!


End file.
